A mobile computing device such as a combination handheld computer and mobile telephone or smart phone generally may provide voice and data communications functionality, as well as computing and processing capabilities. For example, a mobile computing device may support cellular communication over cellular network such as a Code Division Multiple Access (CDMA) network as well as Evolution Data Optimized (EVDO) data communication over a wireless radio channel.
In some cases, a mobile computing device may be required to implement a dedicated data transmit mode (DDTM) to preempt voice communication in favor of data communication. While the DDTM may allow the user of the mobile computing device to receive data without interruption, the user is prevented from receiving incoming cellular voice calls until an established data communications session is terminated. Accordingly, there exists the need for an improved apparatus and methods for controlling DDTM in a mobile computing device.